walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Greg (Social Game)
Greg is a main character from The Walking Dead Social Game. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Greg's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse "The Outbreak Begins" Greg is present at the camp when the hero player arrives. One of the first quests is opened by talking to Greg. He seems to dislike Shane because of his constant questioning of why he is the leader. Joe also feels the same way. He also says, "I feel like you guys treat me like "walker chow". He greatly misses pizza, and looking at photos, perhaps pornography, on the internet. One of his fears was being left behind by the group. Another fear is being bitten by a zombie on the backside. He jokes that, "that would be an embarrassing way to go". He is trying to keep calm so he doesn't cause something stupid to happen to the group. He never imagined that his future would hold this apocalypse, and states that this future "sucks". At the ending of Chapter 1, Greg, Kara, and Ed accompanied the hero player to the U.S. Military outpost camp "City Limits" He breaks his leg before going to the CDC, and the transport left him severely weakened. Greg's leg goes from bad to worse as it gets infected and the group ponders what to do with him. Greg is killed when Rick's group escapes the CDC, as pieces of the building crushed the van he was residing in. His death seemed to take an emotional toll on Kara. Death Killed By *Vi (Caused) After breaking his leg while nearing the CDC, his leg became infected. As his health became worse because of the infection, the group began discussing what to do with him. Meanwhile, Rick's group, at the CDC, escapes and takes cover as Vi destroys the building, detonating it. As the hero player, Ed, and Kara talked over with what they are going to do with him, pieces of falling debris from the building began to fall on their position; the crumbling building landing on top of the van Greg was residing in, crushing and killing him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Greg has killed: *Jackson'' (Zombified, Determinant)'' *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Social Game *"The Outbreak Begins" *"City Limits" Missions *Find Antibiotics. *Find Food. *Find Water. *Clear The Area. *Chapter 1 Mission 2: Camp Supplies. *Chapter 1 Mission 3: Arming The Camp. *Chapter 1 Mission 8: Never Enough Food. *Chapter 1 Mission 16: Growing Hungry. *Chapter 1 Mission 27: Making the Radio Work. *Chapter 1 Mission 33: Getting Gas. *Chapter 2 Mission 9: Get to the Tank Gather Ammo. *Chapter 2 Mission 24: The Return of PFC Jackson. As Playable Character *Very High Vision *Very Low Stamina *Moderate Movement *Very Low Striking *Very Low Shooting Trivia *Greg is the first character to die from the original group. *Greg was included in a vote on the AMC website on who were the top 3 favorite characters of the group, also including Kara, Ed, and Bob. The top 3 chosen were then included with the hero player in further missions while the one voted for the least left the camp. Category:Social Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Social Game Category:Deceased Category:Leaders Category:Atlanta Highway Category:NPC